Is it a game or more
by kie15malfoy
Summary: Ginny and Draco are playing games with each other which might lead to other things, unexpected things........
1. Chapter 1

**_CHAPTER ONE: TRAPPED IN THE DUNGON; Round one _**

Potion's had just finished. She was the only one remaining in the class because she had been daydreaming of Harry. Ginny had just finished packing her books in her bag when she heard someone enter. She turned around and saw who else but Malfoy, with a smirk on his face.

'Isn't this interesting Weasley? No ones going to be in this place for the rest of the day.'

He leaned against the door with one leg up and his hands folded across his chest with a sly smile across his handsome face. Ginny realised that it was her last class for the day; she looked up at those sexy grey eyes of his, which looked straight into hers. He locked both of the doors of the dungeon with a flick of his wand with that smirk still on his face.

'What do you want Malfoy?'

He licked his lips slowly and then replied, 'Would you like to find out?' Draco searched Ginny's body with his eyes, admiring every curve which she possessed.

'Excuse me?' her heart now beating fast.

'Turning deaf are we?

'If you'd excuse me Malfoy, but I have places to go…'

'And people to do? Well I won't excuse you.'

Ginny became frustrated, 'It isn't your concern where I go and what I do.'

'Your right, it isn't my concern, but what you do with me is.'

'What are you taking about? I am not going to do anything with you!' Ginny wanted to melt. She loved the way Malfoy answered back, she thought it was sexy.

'Keep that in mind while you're doing Potter.' He moved to sit down in a chair. He sat down in the most elegant but sexy way; his foot crossed up on a desk, his hands folded in front of him and his hair falling into his gorgeous face. Ginny bit her lip. Malfoy was indeed a very cute guy. Yes his was an arrogant son of a bitch, but he was a cute one.

'Do you see me telling you things about your slut Parkinson?'

'You just did and by the way, you look….cute when your angry.' Draco's eyes narrowed at that. He looked at Ginny closely now, studying her reaction.

'Don't you have some place to be?' Ginny said ignoring his statement.

'Actually, no. I'm right where I'm supposed to be. I always wanted to corner you Weasley, to see that sexy flare you have when talking to me without Potter or your brother interrupting me. Disturbing my concentration, they always tend to do that. To tell the truth, I'm quite intrigued by you and now you've really grown which clearly you know would make any guy turn his head…….'

Ginny stood there stunned. She had a hard trouble believing or even taking in what Malfoy was saying.

'I thought I would go a little further in……carrying out my satisfaction. What is it Weasley?' Draco now looked at her, 'Shocked or just playing like a simpleton?'

'Fuck you Malfoy!' Ginny responded.

'Lovely, just lovely. I always thought you wanted to fuck me and now that you've asked so politely I can't say that I don't want to my self.'

'Go to hell!' Ginny was now getting angry, 'You are so full of your self.'

'Now Weasley stop it your turning me on.' Draco said with a smirk on his face. He was enjoying every bit of this.

'Unlock the damn door.' Ginny was getting sick of this.

'What happen Weasley, had enough?'

'I'll show you what's enough!' Ginny stormed across the room, and hit Draco across the face, almost making him fall from his chair.

Draco stood up in rage, pressed Ginny against the wall and held her hands up.

'Well Weasley I have to hand it to, you punch good,' Draco's tone now turned threatening, 'But don't you ever try that on me again.'

Ginny loved the way he pinned her to the wall. Their bodies were now pressed against each over and she could feel his breathe on her face. Draco also realised the position that the were in; and he liked it. He pressed even harder now, feeling as much of her body as he could against his; Ginny did not hesitate.

Looking down into Ginny's eyes, Draco leaned in for a kiss. Ginny prepared her self for his red lips but as soon as she did, Draco pulled away.

'Well that was a once in a life time feeling for you wasn't it Weasley? Draco had an evil smile on his face.

'You asshole! You planed this!

'Well I supposed I planned something, but I didn't imagine you would have the guts to hit me.' He was now leaning against the wall while Ginny stood in front of him, her back turned to him, 'So clearly I did not have any intentions of you being pinned against the wall. Funny how things turn out, isn't it?'

Ginny was extremely angry. Draco wanted to play games with her and she was clearly not liking it. It was now time to turn the tables. If Malfoy wanted to play games well _let the games begin._

Ginny turned around smiling sweetly, 'Well Malfoy, I think I also should be truthful. I think you are quite cute your self, especially when your smirking. It's quite sexy how you do it.'

Smiling, Draco answered, 'I didn't think you would have it in you Weasley, to have such great taste for men.'

Ginny leaned against him and kissed him, running her hands through his hair. Draco returned that as swiftly as it happened. She unlocked the door with a quick flick of her wand, took her bag, pulled away from Malfoy saying, 'Round one,' and dashed out of the classroom.

Draco stood there for a moment and said under his breathe, 'Weasley your on.'

**_CHAPTER TWO: IN THE ROOM OF REQUIREMENTS_**

'I think you're a vanilla with strawberry.' They were in the Room of Requirements, which was now a comfortable living room with a simple red sofa and a soothing carpet to match.

Harry was now answering Ginny. Hermione, Ron, Ginny and himself, were playing a game called _Describe Me._

'Well that was a likely answer.' Ginny was not impressed; she thought he could have added a little bit more to that. She was disappointed and she could see Harry was too at her response but she just turned her attention to the design of the rug.

'How about a Vanilla-Raspberry Sunday?' Every head in the room turned towards the door in amazement. Draco Malfoy stood there in a self- satisfied smile on his face. 'You know, you all should try to keep things among yourself, you don't know who might be listening.' Draco was quite pleased with himself.

'Get out now, Malfoy.' Harry half screamed.

'Yeah you're not wanted here.' Ron said.

'I figure that might be the case, but it was worth a try. Anyways I have better things to do than seat and play stupid games with a couple of stupid Gryffindors.' Draco turned his back and made for the door.

Ginny was the last to leave the room, she stayed a little longer to think about things. It seemed like for the past few days she could predict what Harry was about to say and do. He said the simplest things to her like, _her hair was nice today_. She loved him but she longed for more.

Now she was headed towards her dormitory, when unexpectedly some one grabbed her from the shadows. He dragged her towards the room in which she came out, thrust the door open and threw her inside.

She hit against a wall, and then turned around as quickly to see who the person was. He pressed himself against her.

'We have to stop meeting like this, Weasley. But on the other hand it's quit amusing.'

She should have known it was Malfoy. She pushed him away from her, 'What the fuck are you trying?'

'I just wanted to have an interesting night and yes you would have to be there to make it so.'

'I am not in the mood for your little games, no get out of my way!'

She tried to get passed him but he held her and pressed his delicate lips upon hers. She did not hesitate at all and returned that kiss. His tongue made its way into her welcoming mouth and played gently with hers. At that same instant, his hands moved down her body, reaching its destination and squeezed her ass.

'I figured you would like that, Weasley' Draco said, breaking the kiss.

'Oh please. I had better.'

'Oh, really?' Draco arched an eyebrow.

'Yes as a matter of fact…'

Draco was now on top of her, ripping her robes off. His tongue passed through her lips and his hand slipped under her shirt. She wrapped her hands around his neck and gave herself willingly.

His palm closed over her breast, she felt feverish. He then kissed one nipple then the other, damping both. She could feel the dampness between her thighs. His hair brush over her face making a momentary mask, '_Draco_,' she breathed and as if it was a sign he got of her and stood quickly to his feet.

She leaned up, and looked at him. He looked back as if admiring his work.

'Well this is enchanting, you look absolutely fuckable, Weasley.' He turned his back and strolled towards the door.'

Ginny was quit abashed. Her breasts were exposed and quit hard, her robes dishevelled and her legs apart waiting for more passion. 'You asshole!'

Draco turned around, raised a brow and said, 'shall we call it one-one?' then left.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**:_thanks for the reviews! I hope this is to your like……_

_**GETTING BACK!**_

How could she be so stupid? She knew that he was playing games with her but yet she just let him. She needed a way to get back at him, to humiliate him how he did her but how?

Ginny was in the library, she had been there almost three hours. The table was mounted with books, parchment and inks. Because of the incident that had happen the night before, her homework was left undone, so on the chilly Sunday night she decide to complete it.

She had finished two hours ago but still had to figure out her next move. This was turning out be as serious as her potions assignment. She studied the two incidents in her mind's eye. Every one was unexpected; he always cornered her especially when he knew no one would be in that area. Now it was time to play his game at his level.

'Draco would you like some toast?' Pansy asked stretching her hands out to the pale boy across the table.

Draco arched a brow, 'Did you see me take one?'

'Well, no but I thought….'

'In that case don't think.'

Pansy gave him a cold look and left the table. The owls now flew around the Great Hall, dropping letters and packages on the tables. Surprisingly an owl swooped down and dropped a letter in front of Draco. He eyed the piece of parchment, slowly opened it and quickly read it.

It was after seven when he arrived by the lake. Cool wind blew, brushing his face like ice cycles. Draco looked around, no one was there, well he did come early he thought. He went to stand by a tree; he leaned against it thinking of what might happen tonight.

'Quit early are we?' A voice from behind him came. His heart skipped a beat then he turned around.

'I thought it was you Weasley and I must say I'm impressed. But I always knew you couldn't get enough of me.' Draco smiled.

'Conceited bastard.'

'Now no name callings, Weasley. You might regret it later.' Draco looked at Giiny, she was quit tasteful tonight. She wore a black mini shirt and black strapless blouse, standing in the sexiest way. He licked his lips slowly.

She moved slowly towards him until she was feeling his hot breathe against her face. She leaned against him, raised her head and watched him. She bit her lower lip. 'What are you expecting tonight, Malfoy?

'You." He breathed.

"And so you shall have.' Ginny whispered.

She raised her lips to Draco's, her mouth ajar allowing his tongue to penetrate through. One hand in his hair the other moving down his masculine body. His hands where on her back, holding softly as if for support and strands of his hair fell against her damp forehead.

Her hand unpinned his trousers and allowing her to get a better feeling of his hard.

At the touch of her warm fingers and the knowledge of what she were doing, resulting in blood rushing around his body and more going to his manhood. He kissed her harder now, hoping that she would take it as a sign to continue.

Ginny now slowly pulled down his boxers, feeling the immediate heat in her hands. She shivered; it was of great size and a perfect length. Draco's hands where now on her hip, his left climbing up under her blouse.

Ginny broke the kiss but still stayed in his warm hands. He looked at her and motioned for them to seat. They both let loose what their hands occupied. Draco sat on the ground, Ginny followed suite and sat on top him. She admired his beautiful hard which was not hidden but in plain view.

She looked at Draco's eyes which were burning with hunger. He quickly pulled her top down exposing her breast which showed her own results. He passed his hands slowly over them, playing with her hard nipples then lowered his head pressing his soft lips against them.

He bit and pulled them ever so often making Ginny moan in satisfaction. She continued to play with his manhood, moving in an up and down pattern. Draco squeezed hard at her right breast, sucked on her left and moving his hands to reach between her legs.

Ginny suddenly stood up. Draco blinked and looked up at Ginny. 'What the fuck are you doing?'

Placing her blouse back on, covering her breast, Ginny smiled at him, 'I guess I'm in the lead……Two – one? Then she left

Draco sat in History of Magic one hand supporting his head while he reviewed last night. He was so stupid to fall for that, he was well aware of what was going on between them but yet he still allowed her to seduce him.

Draco was furious. He already had his next move planed to get the upper hand but he had to have a whole new plan since that stupid moment. He knew the red headed Weasley would be on her guard so he had to have a full proof plan. A strategy that was carefully thought out.

Ginny was on her guard and pleased with herself. She had the upper hand and she loved the feeling. Finally she had brought down the great Malfoy so weak that he gave in so quickly. For the entire day she wore a bright and powerful smile on her face, even through History of Magic and Potions.

It was 9 pm, Ginny was on her way to the Gryffindor dormitory coming from the library.

'Weasley!'

Ginny turned around slowly, knowing exactly who that was saying her name. 'I always knew you could say my name in different ways than one.'

Draco realised that his tone sounded more like a plea than anything else. He quickly spoke in what he hoped was more to the threatening side. 'You haven't won yet, and I'll see at 10:30 pm tomorrow in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, unless you're too scared.' He ended in devious manner.

'You wish! I'll be there.' She turned on her heals and walked away, a little bit nervous of what's in store.

It would be less then two hours until her meeting with Draco. Ginny bit her lip pacing the room of the girl dormitory, playing with her fingers while doing so. She tried to play over what she would do if he tried to seduce her. The clock on the small wooden table, close to her bunk alarmed, indicating that it was 9:00.

Ginny took off her clothes and went to take a bathe. After she came out she picked a simple black dress that cut just above the knees, and like most of her dresses was a close fit and did not require a bra.

At quarter to nine she left the dormitory as silently and undetected as possible, slipped into the living room, through the portrait, and hurrying to the bathroom.

She stood in front of the, pushing it open for an unpredictable night.


End file.
